Cornrows
by Golffer5
Summary: Sara has been running away...but from what? She seeks help from Brass to keep her secret. The truth must be told.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The heat of the day was dissipating as the sun began to make its decent. August was the hottest month of the year in Arizona, temperatures have been known peak as high at 121 degrees at 4:00 in the afternoon.

The house was old and the siding fading, but the porch would catch your eye. The home, built in the late 1800's, sat on more than 10,000 acres of fields, and hills. The original owners traveled across the country in search of a better place. A location that allowed people to be who they wanted to be without the intervention of others. Now the highway passed just 50 yards from the front door.

As they drove up, Grissom first noticed the aged, broken down automobile in the yard. It was the car he had come to know extremely well more than 7 years ago. "Brass, what's going on?" he said. Brass didn't acknowledge his comment, he simply pulled the car up to the porch, parked, and got out.

Grissom opened the door slowly, got out and stood. He gazed upon the house and the grounds around it. He was barely able to control the thoughts rushing through his head.

" Is this..." he spoke, and before he could finish, Brass replied, "it is."

Grissom spoke in a trembling voice, " but why are we here"?

" Because she asked me to bring you".

Brass walked toward the split rail fence dividing the back field from the homestead grounds. Grissom approached the porch with hesitation in each step.

" Is she here?", Grissom yelled.

" I don't know, knock on the door". Brass replied.

Gaining the nerve, Grissom stepped onto the first step of the porch, noticing everything around him. The smell of horses, the sound of the boards creaking under his feet, all added to his anxiety. He peered into the house through the front door screen.

Inside, he noticed a wide stairway that ascended to the second floor. Just to the left was what seemed to be a dining room, and to the right was a living room with a large stone hearth fireplace. A large Indian rug lay immediately in front of the door, and boots were neatly lined up next to the wall.

Grissom tapped lightly on the door. No one seemed to stir inside. " Over here". Brass called out.

Brass had propped himself against one of the split-rail fence posts. He was pointing out into the horizon, just behind the house. Trying to focus on what Brass was pointing to, Grissom approached the fence holding one hand over his forehead to block out the sun.

" Where ", Grissom said.

" Just beyond that tree line, there's something kicking up dust ". Brass said.

In the distance was an object heading in the direction of the house. Behind it was a cloud of dust newly formed by some kind of motion. Grissom squinted to try to see more clearly. He discovered that the object that was approaching was a wagon being pulled by horses. It was moving at a relatively rapid pace.

" It's her..", Brass said.

Grissom froze. Everything in his body froze. He felt as if all 10,000 acres of land had shrunk up to greet him. The anxiety and fear he felt had combined in his mind, and seemed to set him in a waking coma, he couldn't move.

As the wagon grew nearer, they both worked their way through the maze of fencing that kept the horses in. The two men reached the open field just as the wagon came closer into the field of detailed vision.

Sitting high atop wooden wagon was a figure wearing a wide brimmed hat. A white sleeveless shirt covered the upper half of the figure, while a pair of cutoff shorts was used in the place of pants. Two horses were easily pulling the wagon at a trotting pace. A dog roamed the perimeter of the wagon as it moved closer to it destination. When the wagon grew even closer, Grissom saw...rather his minds eye knew, it was her.

As the horses cut their gate and slowed, the dog noticed the intruders. Charging towards the men barking, she called out " NO!" The dog obeyed and veered off to the barn.

Looking directly at Brass she said, " Thanks for bringing him. "

Brass nodded his head in acknowledgment as he gazed towards Grissom.

" Hi Sara ", Grissom said. He could barely speak, and the sound that his voice made was rough and almost inaudible.

" Hi ", she said.

Motioning towards the rear of the house, " The back door is open, put your bags upstairs and help yourself to something cool to drink while I unhitch the horses". As she turned the wagon she called out, " Brass, your room is the last on the right, Grissom, yours, last on the left".

Before either could reply, the wagon was off towards the barn.

The men moved towards the car not speaking a word to each other. Brass was worried that Grissom would bolt, that he would want to get as far away as he could. Grissom was feeling both excited and scared. Millions of thoughts from the past were invading his mind and trying to ease his terror.

Grissom clutched his bag tightly not knowing what was about to happen in his life. The men walked silently towards the back of the house and into the back door. The kitchen was the first room off of the screened in back porch. A wooden oval table sat in the middle of the large room, and the aroma of flowers filled the air.

Brass passed Grissom in the kitchen and made his way towards the stairs. As they both reached the top of the stairs they noticed the first door on the left was open, it was the bath. The first door on the right was closed and directly across the hall was another bedroom. Brass walked down the short hallway to the last door on the right and entered the room. Grissom paused momentarily to look into the first bedroom.

The bed was made neatly with what seemed to be an old Indian blanket on top as a spread. A woven tapestry hung directly over the headboard of the bed and a nightstand just to the left held a lamp and some pictures. An old dresser with a mirror attached fit snugly between two closets on the opposite wall of the bed.

Grissom set his bag down at the entrance of the room. This is **_her_** room, he thought, this is where **_she_** sleeps. He entered cautiously and looked around. Walking towards the dresser he noticed some picture frames with her picture. He picked one up and looked closer. It was of them both, he remembered when that was taken, they were working together in Las Vegas. "That's when we..." he spoke out loud.

He set the picture down and looked around some more. He began to remember, he noticed the small things that filled the room. All around were memories, one of which was the card he sent with the plant he bought for her 10 years ago. In the room there were things associated with him. There hanging on the side of the mirror was the straw hat he liked to wear.

" Do you remember?" she said. The voice startled him and he backed up almost dropping the hat to the floor. " Do you know why Brass brought you here?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He felt like he had been caught, he wished Brass had never brought him here. He was thinking to himself that SHE thought he was nosing around, and he was.

"No, I don't know why he brought me here, but yes, I do remember".

"If you want, you can leave your bags in here." she said motioning toward an empty rocking chair in the corner of the room. Then she turned and walked down the hall to the room Brass entered. Grissom put the hat back on the mirror and moved to his bag. Standing at the doorway, he overheard her asking Brass if the room was all right, and if he needed anything to let her know.

"I'll be down in the kitchen when you two get settled, come down and have some lemonade", Sara said.

She brushed past Grissom as she went down the hall to the steps. He could smell her scent as she passed by, it was a familiar smell to him, even from that long ago. He turned toward the bedroom he had previously been assigned but decided to leave his bag in her room. The thought of sleeping with her again aroused him like he hadn't been since she left.

After setting his bag in the chair Grissom turned to the door and Brass greeted him.

"Let's go get something to drink." Brass said and he walked down the steps.

Sara was busy getting glasses and a pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator. Her tanned body, stained with dust and dirt from the field looked appealing to Grissom. He always thought she looked good in anything. Brass sat down while Sara was washing her hands at the sink. Grissom walked up behind her and stood with his chest inches away from her back. She could feel him near her and in her mind it was her turn to freeze up. Conquering her anxieties she turned to him and said, "I'm glad your here", and reached out to hold him close.

Sara wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled herself into him. For a moment, for one fleeting moment, her heart seemed to stop beating. For seven years she had not been next to this man, for seven years no one even entered into her thoughts but him.

Grissom returned her embrace with great relief. It seemed to him as though his life all made sense now. That THIS is where he should be, and where he wanted to be.

As she pulled away from him she said, "sit down and cool off, it's hot today."

Grissom obeyed. He turned to Brass and looked at him. With a nod, Grissom seemed to mentally tell Brass that he wasn't upset at him, that it was OK that he lied to him and brought him here to her.

The three of them talked about the farm and how Sara was making a living training horses. She made just enough to get by and was happy that she left the stress of the city life. Sara seemed to become distant and edgy within a few minutes of the conversation. She would get up and go to the back door as if she was waiting for someone. Grissom became increasingly nervous thinking she didn't want them there or she was hiding something that was about to happen. Brass sat idly next to him, enjoying the drink and the atmosphere almost as if he felt at home.

Sara turned to them at the table and looked deeply at Brass. She nodded to him and he acknowledges her gesture.

"Grissom, there's something I need to tell you." she said.

At that moment the wooden screen door of the back porch slammed shut, a young boy walked through carrying a book bag over his shoulder. " Hi mom.." he said, then stopped quickly in his tracks.

Sara jumped up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Hi honey ", she said.

Holding her son's shoulder she turned to Grissom and said, " Grissom, I want to you meet your son, Jared... and son, this is your ..."

" I know mom, I recognize him from his pictures, nice to meet you sir..." and Jared stepped towards his father reaching out his hand.

Grissom stood, but his legs argued the command. Extending his hand to meet his sons, he peered over to Brass with an inquiring look on his face. How could his friend have kept a secret like this from him? He couldn't believe it was possible.

Jared was seven and stood almost shoulder height to Grissom. He was light skinned with thick black hair cut in a bowl style. To Grissom he was beautiful. Next to Sara, he was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Hazel eyes, he noticed Jared had hazel eyes.

Finally the pangs in Grissom's legs won over his minds command to stay standing, so he sat back down in the chair, like his legs suggested he do.

" I'm glad you could bring him here Uncle Jim, I hope you can stay for awhile", Jared begged.

" Honey, go out to the barn and tend to the horses, I've had them out all day and they need brushed and fed". She said.

"OK," Jared replied, "ya wanna go help Uncle Jim?" he asked.

"Sure," He said, and they moved towards the door. Brass stopped briefly and took Sara's hand and nodded. She nodded back, then they left.

She turned to look at Grissom and he looked as if he was lost.

" I wanted to tell you along time ago," She said. "But, I couldn't get up the nerve, I mean, I didn't want you coming here just because you had a son."

Grissom leaned forward, "So why now?" He said.

Sara took his hand, "because there's something else you don't know."

"And what's that?" he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sara stood up and moved to the sink, " before we go into that, would you mind if I went up and showered real quick? I'm pretty dirty and I'd feel better after a shower".

" Sure, go ahead", Grissom said.

Sara left him sitting at the kitchen table to collect his thoughts. She felt it might be good if he had some time to absorb all that has happened. She and Brass had spoke on several occasions about how they would handle this.

Sara had called Brass a week before Jared was to be born. She had wanted her son to have some contact with a man and she knew she couldn't call Grissom. Things had gotten bad between her and Grissom when she left and she was afraid the birth of his child would make things worse.

Through the years Brass would spend his vacation time at the farm with Jared, teaching him how to hit a baseball and kick a field goal. Sara would watch Brass field questions from Jared about his father and what he was like. Brass always talked favorable of Grissom and would tell Jared that his father would be there for him when the time came. Brass made sure that Grissom's son grew up respecting and loving his father even though the circumstances were not like other families. There were times, when late at night, Brass would think about a relationship between himself and her, but that's as far as it would go. He was spending time with Jared because the boys' father couldn't, and he was satisfied with that. Brass knew the feelings she had for Grissom and he knew he could never come close to filling Grissom's shoes.

As Sara stepped out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to the bedroom. Standing at the dresser, looking at pictures, was Grissom. He looked up into the mirror and saw the reflection of her standing there. He turned and gazed at her body. Droplets of water that beaded up on her shoulders glistened from the evening light. Her legs, tanned from being in the fields, were clean and muscular. Her hair was wet and laid close to her face. She moved toward him slowly, looking deeply into his eyes.

She reached out and took his hand. " Do you remember? " She asked.

" How could I forget". He said.

Sara turned toward the bed and pulled his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Grissom was nervous but yet he felt safe. She seemed to be so calm and collect, but it was because she had several years to plan out this moment. It wasn't more than 4 hours ago that Grissom thought that he and Brass were going fishing.

The trip had been planned for months now. The friends and co-workers had finally had an opportunity to take a vacation together. Brass had made all the arrangements, he checked with Grissom's work schedule and found a perfect opportunity for Catherine to take over. The two-week excursion was to be nothing but fishing and fun.

Grissom didn't know just when Sara gave her notice, Ecklie accepted her resignation quietly. After Sara left town, he tried to find her. Grissom would spend every vacation day he had, searching the country via the Internet. A few times he would come close, finding out information that she had lived in Idaho for awhile but she had moved on.

During a summer break 4 years ago, he found an email address with a location on her. He packed his bags and ventured out to Louisiana where he thought she was. Once he got there, it was told to him that she had left not more than 2 hours before he got there. He had been so close that he felt that if he could drive down the main highway he could catch her. But it was too late she was gone. He never understood how he could come so close to her and then she would find out he was coming and move. He would often complain to Brass that the woman he loved was running from him and he couldn't understand why.

" Are you OK", She said.

"Yes, I'm OK, just a little shaken up that's all", Grissom replied.

" Here, sit down and rest, you've had a big day," She said as she touched his right cheek with her hand.

Grissom sat down on the side of the bed and watched her move about the room like she was floating. She removed her towel and continued to dry off, she didn't hesitate to do so which caught him by surprise. He gazed at her naked back and shoulders. Her body was elegant yet strong. She moved slowly, drying one leg and then the other. His heart started to pound furiously inside his chest. He wanted to reach out and touch her but was afraid. Sara turned to him, revealing her naked body to him. She approached him silently and leaned forward to bring her breasts to his head.

He reached up to feel her warmth, and a sense of urgency came over him. Where had the urgency come from? Both of them seemed trapped by it, unable to keep themselves apart. She couldn't stop him or herself. Desperation. They both felt it. Need. Outrageous needs to taste and touch and belong. He didn't remember her mouth was so soft in passion.

Sara moaned when his mouth went to her throat. She wanted to be touched, and heard herself telling him, then pressed against him as he caressed her breast. She pulled his mouth to hers. She was starving and took from him what she had so long denied herself. She craved the intimacy of his tongue against hers, the feel of his hands roaming her body. There was strength there, and need. And she made him need her with an intensity that frightened him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The back screen door slammed shut with a deafening sound.

" Mom.?.", Jared yelled.

" Upstairs.", Sara replied.

Jared bounded up the stairs. As he turned to the entrance of the bedroom, Sara was just coming out of the bathroom putting on a shirt. Grissom was sitting in the edge of the bed, trying to recover from being on the edge of passion and having to force himself to return without satisfaction.

" What ya doin'?" Jared said looking at Grissom.

"We were just catching up, and talking about you." Sara replied. "Why don't you show your father your room while I go down and start dinner."

"OK, come on,", Jared said, waving for his father to stand. " I've got a bunch of stuff I've been saving for you to see." Grissom looked over at Sara and she nodded as to say go ahead. He rose and followed his son to the closed door of his son's bedroom.

Jared opened his door with a sense of pride. He had waited a long time to show his dad his accomplishments. Grissom entered the room and his eyes were immediately drawn to the numerous posters on the walls of sports idols and muscle cars. All around the room were colorful representations of basketball stars, football stars and baseball legends. Standing atop of the dresser were half-a-dozen trophies awarded for participation in intramural baseball. Along side the trophies, pictures of Grissom, photos from newspaper clippings, articles of how Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab solved yet another case.

Grissom reached out to pick up one of the photos.

" Mom gave those to me." He said.

" That was a long time ago." Grissom replied, "I'm surprised she kept these".

" She kept everything that had to do with you." Jared said. "Her and Uncle Jim tried their best to make me believe you were all right."

"But you don't think so?" Grissom questioned.

"Naw, you must be kinda OK if mom still keeps loving you." Jared said looking out of his window. "But why didn't you call us or anything?"

" I tried to find your mom but she ran from me, and I never knew you were born." Grissom said.

" I know, Uncle Jim told me that she didn't want to tell you cause you would just come be with us because of me, and that isn't the way it's suppose to be". Jared said.

They stood in quiet for some time just gazing at each other. Grissom couldn't believe how much he looked like his mother. Jared was tall for his age. He would look down at all of his other friends and it intimidated them. Once his peers got to know him, they realized he was a down to earth individual and had a very kind heart. Jared was gifted with talents in baseball. Even though they moved from school to school, he was able to play ball as a starter on every team. He knew his father liked baseball, and he use to dream that his dad was at every game and would cheer him on.

Jared finally broke the silence, "How long are you gonna stay?"

"I'm not sure, I really didn't know I was coming here." Grissom said.

"Oh, yeah well, we knew you were coming." Jared replied.

Brass peered around the corner, " You coming down for dinner?".

Jared bounded towards the door, "OK, I'm hungry."

Grissom stood in the boy's room looking around. Brass hung around the door wanting to approach Grissom about the way he brought him here.

" Are you OK?" Brass asked.

" Yeah, but I still don't know what's really going on, what Sara is trying to tell me." Grissom said.

" She will, we're not going anywhere for awhile, unless you want to."

" No, I want to stay, at least for a few days, if she wants me too." Grissom said.

Brass and Grissom moved down the stairs and to the kitchen. Sara was moving around the room setting the table. "Clean up guys, dinner is served."

It was late by the time the dishes were washed and the kitchen put back in order. Brass and Jared had a good fire going in the living room and they were sitting and chatting among themselves. When Grissom and Sara joined them, Jared excused himself and went to bed, leaving just the three of them to talk.

Brass started what was to be the most devastating discussion Grissom has ever had.

" Would you like to know why everyone has deceived you into coming here?" Brass asked.

"Well, yes, but I am almost afraid to ask." Grissom said hesitantly.

Sara sat down in the worn wooden rocking chair next to the fireplace. She was noticeably tired and weak. " Against Brass's better judgment, I asked him to bring you here after all these years." She said.

"You see, there's something you need to know, and I hope you can understand. What I am doing is what is best for my son, our son." She said, and took a sip from her glass of wine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: ** I want all to know before reading this; I am a **true GSR** **believer**, so hang with me. I know where I am going. To everyone that submitted reviews and **my friends at work**, thanks for the support.

**Chapter 6**

Grissom had a terrible feeling in his stomach. With words like "what is best" and "hope you understand" coming from Sara, he knew there was something gravely wrong. Sara had for the most part been honest with him and he realized she was about to be conclusively honest.

Sara began to speak, "Grissom, I know it was a shock for you to see me, and then be told you have a son. But I don't think that has devastated you too much. I know how much you have wanted a son, and I believe you may even be happy at this moment."

"Well, yes, yes I am, and he seems like a fine boy thanks to you…. and Jim." Grissom replied.

"Griss", Sara said, "I have over 10,000 acres of farm land here that I have tended to. I've started a good business and I've worked hard to make this place a home. I own all of this land and I wanted to give Jared a solid place to live."

"It is a great place", Grissom commented.

"Yes it is, and I want it to remain." Sara said with emphasis.

She turned to Brass and with and gestured with her eyes she needed help to stand. Brass stepped over to the chair and took her hand to help. "Grissom, there's just one problem." She said.

"You're scaring me Sara, what's wrong?" Grissom said firmly.

Sara gazed into the fire, "I'm dying, Grissom…I…"

"What? When did you find this out" Grissom said, jumping to his feet.

Brass stepped toward his friend in attempts to calm him down, "just take it easy Gil" Brass said.

"I've only known it for about 6 months, and the doctor said I had about a year back then."

"Why the hell did you wait until now to tell me?" Grissom said. His heart began to pound and he felt like he was losing control of himself.

Sara moved to the rocking chair to sit. Grissom saw that the stress of the conversation was taking a lot out of her so he made himself sit back down.

" I asked Brass to bring you here so I could explain what was going on. That I couldn't take care of Jared much longer, my health won't let me. Brass wanted to take the boy with him and raise him. I wouldn't allow it. I felt that you had the right to be with your son and raise him as you saw fit, if I wasn't going to be here to do it." Sara said.

"Does Jared know?" Grissom inquired.

"Yes Jared knows what the doctor said, but he thinks I will live forever. I believe he is starting to realize that something is going to happen because you are here. He's a smart boy Griss, he probably has this whole thing figured out." Sara said.

"I wish I did." Grissom said, taking a drink.

Sara paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. "I want you to come here and live with us, I want you to get to know your son. I need someone to continue with this farm and keep Jared's life on the right track. I know I am asking a lot from you and I couldn't blame you if you said no. You have a life, you…"

"I HAD a life until you left me, then you took that away!" Grissom said sternly as he rose to his feet again.

Brass walked across the room to Grissom and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down Gil, we're not here to hash out the past."

Grissom pushed his hand away, "Then what the hell ARE we doing here!" He said.

Sara stood up, raising her voice, "We're here because there's nobody else for us, I mean, you love me and I love you, and you can't change that Grissom. You can get mad because of what I did to you and you can hold the past against me, but you can NEVER stop loving me, and I can't stop loving you. What counts is what we do from here on out!"

They both stood silently looking at each other. "I'm sorry." Grissom said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling. I guess I'm surprised and confused. What you're telling me is that I just found you and now I'm going to lose you again, I don't want that."

Grissom walked up to her and put his hands on each side of her face. "I do love you, and I always have loved you. This just scares me and I guess I got frustrated because I don't want to lose you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brass saw that things had calmed down somewhat after Grissom had admitted his love for her. He paid his respects and went off to bed leaving them alone together. Grissom cautiously rearranged the half-burnt logs in the fireplace and laid fresh wood on the top of the pile. Sara sat quietly in the rocker and watched him. She was looking at him, looking at his strong back, and his graying hair. She couldn't help to notice that he had lost a lot of weight.

Grissom rose to his feet moved toward Sara, knelt before her, and took her hands in his. He gazed upon her face, looking deep into her eyes. He remembered the strength she carried so many years ago. The woman he loved, and still loves, was sitting in front of him after so many years.

" Will you sit with me on the couch and let me hold you?", he said softly.

" Yes ", she said, " I would love to." Sara replied.

Grissom helped her stand and they stepped over to the couch and sat down. He immediately put his strong arms around her and held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry softly.

" It's going to be all right Sara, it will be all right." Grissom said as he kissed her head and stroked her back. Sara reached up and touched his face.

Grissom lowered his lips to meet hers. He kissed her tenderly. Sara responded and opened herself to him. He took her by the shoulders and turned her body to him so he could feel her chest touching his. Grissom felt her begin to breathe rapidly, and he was aware that she was grasping at his shirt. He pulled his lips away from hers and kissed her cheek. His mouth moved to her neck and the heat from his breath was heightening her desire for him. There was no distance between them. Their bodies meshed together as her hips rose to meet him. The throbbing he felt in his groin was almost painful but the fact that he **_could_** have her soothed him.

He gently laid her back on the couch and moved his body over her. She responded by reaching her hands under his shirt to feel his strong back. Moving her body to the side, he began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, moving his fingers across her bare chest. She reached to touch his face. As he exposed her breasts to the fire light, his desire for her heightened to a heated passion.

He rose to undress, as she watched every move he made. Naked, in front of her, his member throbbing with blood, he helped her off the couch and unbuttoned her pants. Both bodies naked, he pulled the afghan from the couch and positioned it on the floor in front of the fire. They lay down, side by side, and he felt the inner being of her he had so longed for. As he made love to her, he held his climax to allow her to reach a point of ecstasy. They both climaxed together feeling the passion they haven't felt in years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** I am submitting 4 chapters at once, which is unlike me. I will not post on an evening that CSI is on so this will have to last for two days. Plenty of backstory to feast on. Remember, I have a plan, and I am **a true believer in the power of love.**

**Chapter 8**

Sara was in the kitchen when the house began to stir. Brass was the first to come downstairs.

"So how'd it go last night". He said.

"It went good". Sara said.

They sat in silence for a moment and then Brass got up to pour a cup of coffee. Standing at the sink, looking out of the window, Brass seemed perplexed.

"So what happens from here"? He asked.

"I don't know". Sara responded.

A silence blanketed the room. Sara seemed distant and reserved. Brass quickly turned to her, "I've given more thought to the idea of Gil being here. I don't think he should stay". He said.

"Why do you say that?" Sara returned.

"Because….truthfully, HE'S not the one who has taken care of you and Jared all this time, I have". Brass exclaimed.

"Jim, you are a dear friend and Jared and I appreciate all you have done over the years." she said.

" I don't want to see you or Jared hurt. I'm afraid he's just going to leave you and put you through heartache." Brass said determinately.

"Quit talking like that Jim, you don't know what he's gonna do as much as I don't know". Sara said.

"You two made love last night, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes". She replied.

"I thought so." He said under his breath.

Sara rose to go to the refrigerator, Brass followed. He reached out and caught her arm. "It hurts me to see him with the two of you. I know I brought him here…at your request, but I thought you would see him again and realize you didn't need him. I never thought it would ask him to raise Jared. I just knew he would want to bolt as soon as he saw you…and the boy." Brass said. Pulling her closer to him he held her resistance at bay, she couldn't move, not only was she being held, she was in shock. Sara broke from his grip and turned to him. "Jim, you agreed a long time ago that there would be a time that we would have to let Griss know he had a son...". Brass cut her off, "I'm worried that he will break your heart and that's not what is best for you right now."

A booming voice came from the doorway, "And you know what is best for her"? Grissom said standing at the doorway. "And what makes you think you know what's best for her"? he said, approaching Brass.

"Because I have been the one here for her and the boy all the time, not you". Brass said defensively.

"If she had wanted YOU to raise our child, she would have never asked you to involve me." Grissom said.

"Yes, but maybe she didn't know what a prick you were and how you were never by her side" Brass replied.

" Jim, I have talked to you about her for years, and I have told you how I felt". Grissom said. "Every minute of every hour of every day I have thought about her and why she chose to leave. The whole time **you knew** where she was and you never told me!" Grissom slammed down a fist on the countertop.

Their attention was drawn to the stairway, Jared was just coming down the steps. You could see Sara was beginning to weaken. She reached for the arm of the chair to steady herself. Jared noticed and jumped to catch her.

"I don't want EITHER of you here if you're gonna act like that and say things about my mom." Jared yelled.

He helped her sit down, "and as a matter of fact, Grissom, if you ARE my father, you sure haven't acted like one, Uncle Jim has been here for us, and you haven't."

Sara pulled at Jared, "son, YOUR father hasn't been here because of decisions I have made. Everybody just calm down, I'm going out to feed the horses. You all can sit here and argue about what is best for me, I really don't care, because as you all know, it isn't going to do a damn bit of good, I'm gonna do what I want anyway." Sara stormed out the back door almost missing the last step.

Brass turned toward Grissom, "This is bullshit", and hestormed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sara heard a car engine start up, she peered out of the barn window and noticed Brass was pulling away, in a hurry. She had no idea that things would turn out like they did. Sara had lived in a dream world for so long. She had hoped, prayed, that Brass didn't mean all the things he had said to her in the past. When Jared was a baby, Sara would often notice Brass watching her, looking at her as she fed and bathed him. Brass seemed to be the pseudo father, and pseudo husband.

There were many nights Sara would lay her head on his shoulder and cry. Tears for another man, that man being his friend. It was becoming strangely apparent to her that Brass had no intention of Grissom ever coming to Arizona.

Sara was startled out of her thinking by a voice. "So what's with the two of you"? Grissom said. His facial expression showed he was hurt. "Have you two….um"?

"No, and I can't believe you are even thinking that." She returned.

"I haven't seen or heard from you for so long, I don't know what I should or shouldn't think. I'm …I'm sorry." Grissom replied.

Grissom reached out to rub the black mare standing in the stall next to him. He couldn't help but to notice how soft and well groomed she was. He looked at the mare's features, her long legs and swollen stomach. "This one's fat, is she pregnant"? He said.

"Yeah, she's going to foal any day now. The vet said she is a few days over due". Sara said peering over the edge of the stall.

"I hope I get a chance to see that". Grissom said.

"I hope you stay long enough to". Sara replied.

Grissom moved toward her and took her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Regardless of things between Jim and I. I am not going to let you get out of my sight. I lost you once; I will not lose you again to anyone or anything".

"Did you notice that Brass left"? Sara asked.

" Yes, I saw him leave." Grissom replied.

Sara motioned to the door, "I know where he's headed, there's a little bar down the road we would go to sometimes to get a cold one before Jared got home from school. I better go down there and talk to him."

"I'm going with you". Grissom responded.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…". She said.

"I'll be all right, I'll stay at the bar and let you two talk it out if necessary, but I'm going with you". Grissom demanded.

Sara stepped out of the stall and moved toward the house. Grissom hesitated at first, then followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The bar wasn't crowded, there were a few regulars sitting at the corner table. Sara recognized most of them, and noticed Brass sitting alone at the far side of the bar. She turned back to look at Grissom and then approached Brass. Grissom took a seat at the other end of the bar to give them both some space.

The conversation began with Brass asking, " Why are you here"?

"I was concerned about you and the way you left". Sara said.

"There's no reason for you to be concern, HE'S here now, you can go on and live your life like you want to, I'm through will it all". Brass growled.

"Look, I am not apologizing for loving him, I have always loved him and you KNEW that. I just didn't know that you were having these feelings for Jared and I. I REALLY don't think it's feeling for us that you're mad at. I think you're afraid that Grissom's going to come in and take over your spot in Jared's heart, and you have to know that's not true. The boy loves you like a father, and all that Jared knows is that Grissom is his biological father, you are the one that's been here for him his whole life. I just want you to stop all this fighting, if for no-one else's sake but mine. I am not going to leave this earth having everyone fighting over how I feel about them."

Brass just stared at his beer, shaking his head. Grissom was straining to hear what was being said but the music from the radio was blocking out most of the words. He heard enough to get the drift of the conversation. Sara rose to leave, Grissom also got up, and as Sara approached him he started to follow her. Sara turned and said, "No, you stay here and get this worked out between the two of you. As I told him, I am not going to leave this earth with a feud on my conscience. I want you two to settle this, at least for now." And she left the bar, leaving them to talk.

Grissom motioned to the bartender to bring two more beers. He sat down directly across from Brass and began to speak. "Why did you bring me here? Didn't you know that if you had some sort of feelings for the two of them that, well, there would be problems?"

"Look, I brought you here 'cause SHE wanted me too, and I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy." Brass said.

"Well, then, it's obvious that I AM the one that makes her happy, so do what you said you were set out to do and quit causing all this pain!" Grissom replied.

Brass sat silently and looked at his beer. Grissom got up and paid the bartender, he took his bottle of beer and left. He wasn't sure how he was going to get back to the farm, but if he had to walk, he was going to go back.

As Grissom walked down the side of the road in the direction of the farm, his mind was reeling. Sara was his soul. Things were not what he expected them to be. He had dreamed of finding her, but his dreams were illusions. Just fantasies that he could walk right back into her life as if nothing had ever happen in the past.

The heat was bearing down on him. He wasn't sure he could make it back to the farm before dark. He heard a car slowing down behind him. As he turned he noticed it was Brass. "Get in." Jim motioned. "I'll take you back."

The men rode in silence back to the farm.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

The sun was setting as Sara brought in the horses to feed for the night. Jared was working steadily cleaning out the stalls. They worked together in harmony like a perfected duet on a piano. Sara and Jared have a relationship not like mother and son, but more of friends. He was always open to her and carried the greatest admiration for her.

"You father and Uncle Jim are up the road at "Glenn's Place", trying to work things out between them", Sara said in a monotone voice. Jared didn't reply, he kept pace with his work.

"Jared, please don't shut him out. It's hard enough on your father just finding out he IS your father".

Jared broke his rhythm "Why did you bring him here mom?"

"I asked Uncle Jim to bring him here so you could meet him, and maybe even begin to know what a good man he really is", Sara said.

"But he's not a good man, mom." Jared snapped.

"Yes he is honey," Sara stopped in her tracks, "he is a good man, he didn't leave me, I left him, and it's about time you know the whole story."

"I worked with your father for many years. We had our ups and downs. Your dad took a long time to come around to me. Kinda like your little friend Missy you like. One day she acts like she likes you, then the next day she's not talking to you. But your father and I were in reverse. I really loved him, but he didn't know how much he loved me. Do you understand so far?"

"I guess so… sometimes she punches me." Jared said rubbing his arm.

Sara chuckled, "Well your dad didn't punch me but sometimes his words would sting. Anyway, one night I got a phone call, it was about your grandmother. She was being relea…um...trying to find me. I went to your father's apartment to talk to him about it. Let's just say, that night was the happiest night I ever had. It was the night that God reached out and touched us."

Jared twisted the pitchfork in his hands, "but what about my grandmother?"

"Well, I…I have chosen not to not let your grandmother into our lives. I moved away, not because of your father, I moved because I didn't want your grandmother to find us." Sara said looking into his eyes.

"Why didn't you keep talking to dad?" he said.

Sara took a deep breath, "Because I was afraid that your grandmother would talk to him and I….I just didn't want him to know some of the things that happened in my younger life. Son, you'll understand more as you grow older, but for now, that's enough."

Sara approached Jared and held onto the pitchfork he had in his hands. She motioned for him to sit down on a bale of hay he had yet to open. Jared sat and Sara sat next to him.

"Baby, up until these last few days you had love and respect for your father, I remember that you use to wish he would just show up at one of your games, or at a birthday party, or really, anywhere. Why now, are you feeling different?" Sara questioned.

"Mom, it's not that I feel any different for him, it's just that I feel like you asked him to come here just to take care of me, you know, when…." Jared looked down at the ground.

Sara reached out to touch his shoulder. "You know, I guess I really wanted him here for myself, I'm scared son, and I really want someone to hold next to me and help me through this. You're my son, and you'll be strong for me. I know you will do anything in the world for me, but there's just some things you can't do. You understand don't you?"

"I guess so mom, whatever make you happy, it's ok with me." Jared smiled reluctantly.

"OK, what makes me happy right now is to get done with these chores and get inside for supper." Sara said lightheartedly.

The two finished their chores and walked towards the house. Sara stopped suddenly and reached out for Jared's hand. She motioned towards the setting sun. "I wish I could be here with you until you grow old Jared. I hope you and your father can keep the things I have started here, and always take time to watch the sun set. I'm afraid he hasn't looked at one for a long time."

Riding in the car next to Brass, Grissom was looking out the window at the sun setting. He was thinking to himself that he hasn't seen a more beautiful sunset. It had been years since he took the time to even notice. He recalled a time when he and Sara were working a case in Vegas. The sky was illuminated with all the colors of orange and blue in the spectrum.

Grissom's attention was brought back into focus as the car turned into the driveway. He saw Sara and Jared walking toward the house. As the car slowed to a stop, Brass turned to Grissom and said, 'until she is gone, you won't have a problem with me again. I won't let my feelings hurt them".

That's allJim needed to say. Grissom agreed wholeheartedly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sara was extremely quite over dinner. The men carried the conversation on subjects like baseball, horses and of course bugs. Sara was feeling poorly but she didn't let on. After dinner was over, she excused herself to her room to rest. Everyone noticed the way Sara slowly made her way to the stairs, and then disappeared. She had her good days and bad. When the dishes were done, Jared said he was going upstairs to check on her. When he reached her doorway he saw she wasn't in her bed.

"Mom?" he said. 'Mom, where are you?"

Jared peered into the bath, and to his horror he saw her lying on the floor. "Griss…I mean ..Dad, Uncle Jim, come here, quick!" he exclaimed.

Grissom and Brass looked at each other and broke for the stairs. Grissom's heart was pounding. Flashes of words, _no…not now..she can't go..not now_. Both men ran furiously up the stairs and into the bathroom. They saw Jared standing over his mother with a panicked look in his eyes.

Brass dropped to his knees, he placed his hand on her forehead. "Get her medication Jared, out of the nightstand, quick."

"What is it Jim?" Grissom said as he knelt next to her.

Brass turned to Jared and took the bottle of pills from his hand. Grissom moved under her shoulders to hold Sara's head upright.

"Sara…pill…swallow", Brass coaxed her eyes open.

"Come on Mom, swallow." Jared urged.

Sara leaned into the cup of water and swallowed the pill that was offered to her. She gazed up at Grissom with endearing eyes. _More pain for him_, she thought. _Will this send him over the edge?_ Sara tried to push that thought out of her mind. Grissom and Brass gently picked her up from the floor and laid her across her bed. Jared eased in beside his mother and stroked her hair. "It's ok mom, it's ok". Sara peered over to her son, "I know babe, your father is here now, it's all going to be ok…", and Sara drifted off to sleep.

Brass slipped out of the room with a quite "goodnight" to the father and son team. Jared looked at his father and slowly began to tell…._the story_.

_"Mom was working with a mare that was havin a baby. She reached behind her to scoop up some straw to sit on. I heard her yell "ouch" and look at her hand…. We saw a brown spider run away. We didn't know what kind it was. I ran to get the bactine…you know, the stuff that doesn't sting? Anyway…. a couple hours later she got real sick. I called Mrs. Saulter down the road and she came up to take her to the doctor.Mom got a shot….the kind you get in the butt. Anyway….she's been getting sicker since then. She told me that it was something about the red blood seals _(Grissom assumed he meant cells)_ she has swimming in her body."_

Grissom was able to convert his son's dissertation to a toxin, Sphingomyelinase D which causes hemolysis, the breakdown of red blood cells. _However, Loxosceles arizonica, ( Arizona brown spider) bites have been well reviewed and very rarely are systemic_ he thought. He would have to get more information from Sara in the morning.

"Where did you say she was when the spider bit her?" Grissom inquired.

"In the barn, that same stall that the pregnant mare is at now…why…are we going to go try and catch it?" Jared's eyes squinted just as his father's does, and a smile leaked out.

Grissom squinted back, "we probably won't find that _exact_ spider, but if we can find one like it, I bet I can help your Mom. Run and get a jar….son".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The barn was the second structure to be built when the settlers of the land came to claim. It was sturdy and large. The second story held various types of hay; Alfalfa, Timothy and a few bales of sweet clover mix. Bales of straw lined one side of the lower level stacked head high. Electricity had been added to the barn in the late 1970's. As Grissom and Jared approached the large double barn door, he grabbed his sons shoulder and stopped him.

"Now we are going to have to be very quite." Grissom spoke lightly.

"Ok, I can be quite. I have _snuck-up_ on a lot of stuff…even mom." Jared said crouching in a tip-toe position.

The dim lights were left on every night until the mare delivered. Sara would often get up in the middle of the night to check on her. The slow movement of the barn door made a slight creaking sound. The horses stirred and looked up. Grissom and Jared crept in slowly, peering around like two children investigating an abandoned house.

A clicking sound startled Jared. He looked toward where the sound came, "cool!"

"Shhhhh" Grissom said with his finger over his mouth.

"Where'd you get the cool flashlight?" Jared mouthed, barely hissing his words.

"My job." Grissom whispered back.

The two moved cautiously down the main aisle sweeping the light from the flashlight from one edge of the barn to the other. "Small spaces, we may have to turn over some bales of straw" Grissom spoke quietly. "There's a bale of _hay _over in that corner that mom says not to use, it's got mold in it." Jared pointed to the corner. Grissom looked at his son, "a good place to start, do you have the jar ready?" Jared held the jar up to show his father, "holes in the top too!" he said grinning.

They silently moved toward the bale of hay. The light of the flashlight illuminated a small area around it. Jared opened the jar and bent down preparing to catch something…anything. "Sorry Jared, I'll be the one to hold the jar, I need your big muscles to move the hay." Grissom said with a smile. "Oh, ok, I can do that. I move 'em all the time." Jared said pretending to be big and strong. Grissom bent down holding the flashlight between his teeth and the jar and lid in his hands. "Slowly now, I want you to just tip one end up, ok?"

The very minute Jared lifted the end of the bale, the pregnant mare let out an ear piercing whinny. Startled, Grissom fell back onto the floor with a stunned look on his face. "DAD! Look! There's one, there's one…get it…get it!" Jared yelled, never flinching to the sound of the mare.

Grissom gathered himself and looked in the vicinity that Jared was pointing. "Loxosceles reclusa." Grissom said aloud. It almost seemed that there was a moment in time that the spider and Grissom shared. The spider crouched into the attack position but held still. Grissom moved the jar and lid slowly, accurately, with care toward the spider. The mare screamed again, more adamantly. "Dad, hurry, something is wrong with the mare!" Jared said anxiously. In one swift scoop, Grissom trapped the spider and locked the lid down. "Got you," he said catching the flashlight as it fell from his mouth.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?" Sara firmly stated. Grissom and Jared turned quickly to see her standing a few feet from them with her arms folded in front of her. "I…um…we..," Grissom studdered. "Mom! He caught a spider, a **fat** one, look!" Jared pointed to the jar Grissom had tried to hide behind his back. The mare let out a call of pain, this time turning all the heads in the barn. "Is it time?" Jared said dropping the bale of hay he was still holding. "I think it's time." Sara replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The sun rose with power the next morning spilling rays of prickling heat into Brass's bedroom. He winced as the bedroom door came open with a slam. Jared had too much energy on a Sunday morning. "Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim!" he screeched as he jumped on the bed. "The mare had a boy…and Dad caught a spider!" The words came out so quick and crushed together that it took Brass a few seconds to decipher them.

"I understand the mare part, but what do you mean about the spider?" Brass said sitting up in bed.

"Come downstairs..it's time for breakfast" Jared said running from the room grabbing the door frame on his way out, using it as a catapult. "Umph" Jim said aloud, stepping onto the wooded floor.

Brass turned the corner to the kitchen a saw the three of them sitting at the table. "So what's this I hear about babies and spiders?" he said pulling a coffee cup out of the cabinet. Grissom produced the jar with the spider hiding under bits of moldy hay. "Jared told me last night about Sara's spider bite." Sara stood to pour more coffee, "and the mare foaled, she did well, the vet's on the way to check them out."

Grissom unfolded his glasses and placed them carefully on his face. Looking at the spider he began, "the _Loxosceles arizonica,_ very rarely do their bites cause more than a skin irritant when anti-venom is given within 24-48 hours. Sara tells me that the Doctors have run tests and that there seemed to be something different about the little guys that live out here with her." Grissom diluted his wording because Jared was listening and he knew he would be questioned, in detail, if he went any further.

Sara nudged Jared, "Go out to the barn and check on the mare for me, would you please?"

"Aw Mom….do I have to?" he wined.

"Yes sir, you have to." she smiled.

"Okay….." Jared lowered his head and raced out the back door allowing it to slam shut.

Brass took the opportunity of the _adult time_ to ask Grissom what the plan was with the spider.

_"I believe that there is something this little guy can tell us about Sara's illness. You see, there are few plausible evolutionary scenarios that could cause the toxin that this spider carries, to attack Sara's immune system. I need to analyze the venom he carries and the things he has digested to determine if the environment he lives in created some kind of bacterial activity"_ Grissom recited. _"Only then, can I begin to develop….."_ Grissom stopped there.

"An anti-venom?" Sara said. "You're thinking you can develop an anti-venom? But the doctors already had this discussion; they brought in specialists and could not find anything that would work."

Grissom set the jar down on the table. He gave a slight grin, "but did they talk to an entomologist?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Late in the morning Brass and Jared prepared to go to town. A list was made of the things they needed to pick up, groceries, feed, and of course beer. Sara invited Grissom on a tour of the farm.

"What vehicle will we drive?" Grissom inquired.

Sara smiled, "Well, are you prepared to go by wagon?"

"Um…well…that would be fine," he said looking down at his choice of apparel for the day. 'I guess I need to change."

"Shorts and a T-shirt would be better. Much cooler I think. And wear a hat, there's the straw one in my room" Sara said.

"Humm…" Grissom sneered, "I'll go change."

The two loaded up a picnic lunch and a cooler on the wagon and took off. The smells and sounds of the western culture were new to Grissom. He recalled a case he worked a number of years ago that involved the death of an autistic boy. It had been the first time he was exposed to ranches and horses. The horses made their way down a dirt road pulling the wagon with ease. Prior trips had created wheel ruts and the wagon would jolt and sway from time to time as the wheels found their path. He found the whole experience rather soothing.

Sara brought the horses to a stop along side a creek that opened up to what appeared to be a swimming area. A rope tied to a tree limb hung over the water and swayed back and forth in the wind. "Jared and I like to come out here for a swim," Sara said as she locked the wagon wheel and released the reins to the horses. "Care to cool off?"

Sara eased off of the wagon. Without looking back, she began to pull off her shirt as she walked to the pooled water. Grissom could not move, watching Sara undress at the edge of the water. Grissom almost fell as he climbed down from the wooden seat. His heart was beating fast, and he felt like there was a gravitational pull moving him to the waters edge.

"Um…there's no-one out here to see us is there?" He asked as he slowly pulled his shirt off.

Sara leaned forward and allowed the cool water to wrap around her, "Griss, we're out in the middle of nowhere. Who do you think might be out here?" Sara laughed out loud.

As Grissom removed the rest of his clothes and entered the water he heard Sara say, "today is a good day Griss, today is a good day".

Grissom swam out to meet her. Sara reached for him and pulled him to her. There was a rocky ledge beneath that allowed them to secure their footing with the water reaching their chest. Grissom circled her waist with his arms and she returned the embrace by wrapping her legs around him. He was aroused, both physically and emotionally. Grissom leaned in to kiss her. His lips against hers, his tongue slowly caressed hers while his hands moved down to hold her buttocks in place. He felt the need to enter her immediately but held back to heighten his arousal. Sara pulled her lips away and said, "I brought a blanket."

The breeze under the tree cooled their naked bodies. Grissom leaned over her and kissed her stomach moving his tongue around her naval. One hand held his weight while the other moved from her thigh to her hip. Sara arched her back moving into his kiss. Her hands reached down to allow her fingers to stroke his hair. The touch of his beard moving down her abdomen made her groan with delight. As she opened up to him, he lovingly embraced her, enhancing her desire for him. Close to climax, Sara pulled at his hair signaling him that she needed more.

In one swift move, he entered her, bringing Sara to a climax. Her hand reached around his waist, grabbing his buttocks demanding him to hold in place for a moment. "Are you ok?" he said softly. She moved her lips against his and pulled his lower lip between hers. His heart began to race again, releasing into her.

Spent, and lying side by side Grissom spoke, "honey, I know I said that I was not going to leave you but…I have a theory about our problem. I need to take the spider back to the Lab and do some tests."

"Do you think you can find…?" Sara reached to touch his cheek.

Grissom kissed her on the forehead, "I have to try".


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The whole way back to the Lab, Grissom was mumbling about studies of _molecular diversification_ and _taxonomic distribution_. Brass just drove, contemplating the possibility that Grissom may indeed be able to help her. Guilt started to creep in, he began to think that Sara may not have had to go through the pain she felt for the past few months if he had just told Grissom where she was.

Back at the Lab, Grissom feverishly pulled every book on the _Loxosceles arizonica _spider he had captured. He methodically researched every text for even the slightest mention of the species. Grissom was reading, studying, absorbing theories upon theories that his fellow colleagues wrote. Once he felt he had _all_ the information he needed, he pulled out a clean sheet of paper and titled it…Research for **Sara's Life.**

Carefully removing the spider from its glassy home, Grissom held a latex glove finger filled with a saline solution and poised it in front of the spider. "Now give me a little bite," he said coaxing the spider. The spider complied and latched onto the end of the glove finger and began to convulse. "That's a good boy; give me as much as you can."

For two days straight, Grissom studied, tested and re-tested the venom produced by the spider against the blood Sara had given to the Lab as a new-hire. Each time he failed, he cursed. Brass would stop by occasionally and bring him something to eat but Grissom rarely ate it. He was consumed with his research. Late the third night he was sitting at his desk peering through the glass at the spider circling the interior of the jar.

"I'm gong to have to cut you open." he said. "I've tried all the non-destructive testing I could, now you must give me your life to enable Sara to keep hers", he said as he dropped a fly into the container.

"Consider this your last supper".

Twirling the jar around in his hand, deteriorated pieces of hay jostled around the bottom. He noticed a dust begin to form within the jar itself. Grissom opened his desk drawer and pulled out his magnifying glass. Carefully studying the particles that could be seen floating in the air a look of revelation came over his face. "Mold….the mold spores have changed the environment. The spider is trapping the food and consuming it along with the mold spores! Damn!"

Grissom jumped up and searched for a clean habitat he could transfer the spider into. Patiently relocating the spider into the sterile jar Grissom whispered, "You get a stay of execution little guy, let's see if this changes your toxicity."

**From the Author:** In order to enhance your enjoyment, I have created a music video that describes the emotions that Grissom went through while working on a cure. Just go to the top of the page and click on **Golffer5** next to _Author_. It should take you to my profile page. You will find the links there. I hope you enjoy. I loved making it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sara had only talked to Grissom twice since he left. When they talked, she could tell that he was consumed with trying to find a solution to her illness. His words were short and uneventful. Brass would call to check up on her and Jared and assured her that Grissom was doing…_what Grissom does._ On the farm, the days seemed longer than usual to her.

Late one evening, while playing cards, Jared finally addressed the issue. 'Mom, is Dad doing something with the spider that we caught?"

"Yes, I think he is. I'm not sure _what_ he is doing, but I know that sometimes he can make bugs…well…**_talk to you_**." She said taking a card from the stack.

Jared seemed puzzled, "what do you mean _talk_ to you, bugs can't _talk_."

"You know I don't really mean talk. I meant that he knows all about bugs, like you know all about horses. He can take a bug and dissect it and figure out a lot of things." Sara explained.

"Cool…cut it open? Bug guts everywhere. I could do that Mom." Jared said pressing his thumb on the table and rotating it back and forth.

Sara folded her hand in and started to put the cards away. "Ok, enough is enough, time for you to go to bed big guy. I'll call Uncle Jim tomorrow and see when he thinks they are coming back. Now scoot upstairs."

Late that night, when the house is quiet, Sara found herself lying in bed thinking of how she has lived the past 7 years. The things that she could have done differently weighed heavy on her heart. She treated Grissom unfairly; she used his best friend and turned them against each other. She had been wrong, she was still wrong. Many a night she cried herself to sleep, and this night was no exception but sleep never came. Sara would recite to herself over and over, if she ever had a second chance, she would somehow make it right. There _could be_ two men in Jared's life. She thought to herself, the choices she made were bad choices, around every corner another bad decision. How was she going to make it all up in the little time she had….

The noise startled her; groggy she reached for the phone. "Hello," A familiar voice spoke, "Sara, its mold… mold changed the environment. The spiders are digesting the mold causing a molecular diversification of the Sphingomyelinase D toxin causing it to be unique…"

"Slow down, wait a minute Griss, I can't understand you." she interrupted.

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm……I'm coming to the farm…I'll be there in the morning." slowing his words down.

"Alright, but bring Brass. I need to make things right." and she hung up the phone.

Unknown to Sara, Grissom and Jim had mended their differences while at the Lab. There were heated discussions, but the two had been friends for a long time. They both agreed that the ultimate goal was to keep Sara alive, not for their benefit, but for Jared's. Grissom grew up, for the most part, without a father. Brass admitted, with his military background that he had seen on many occasions where "good friends" would fill the fathers shoes while they were deployed. The agreement between the two of them was that Jared was actually better off with two male figure heads in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dust gathering behind the vehicle, Brass and Grissom pulled up to the barn gate. The colt was up moving about in the corral with its mother. Jared was sitting on the top rung of the fence. Turning to greet them he jumped off and yelled, "Mom said she was going to call, not that you were coming back!"

"I called her last night, late, told her we were on the way", Grissom replied.

Jared hugged Jim and then walked over to Grissom. "Did the spider _talk_ to you?" he inquired, pointing to the metal case Grissom held in his hand.

"Yes…why yes he did, and do you know what he said?"

Jared squinted his eyes, "he said mom could get better, right?"

Brass moved around the vehicle, "Let's get the Doctors involved before we make that decision, ok little man?"

"Ok." Jared said and he turned on the heels of his cowboy boots and raced to the back door. "Mom! Mom! Uncle Jim and Dad are here!"

Sara came to the screen door holding a dish towel. As the two men were walking up she said; "Good news?"

Grissom kissed her gently on the lips as he moved past her, "I've got an anti-venom but we'll have to get the Doctors involved."

Sara packed an overnight bag for the hospital. She knew that this would not be just an office visit. There had to be tests, many tests, and she would need to be watched. Grissom explained his background and submitted his test procedure and results to the hospital lab. "This is out of the ordinary Mr. Grissom, you know we can't recommend that Sara try this anti-venom without prior approval." the doctor stated.

"I am well aware of protocol. I can receive the shot here; while everyone is watching me, or I can inject myself back at the house. Your choice Doc, but either way, I trust Grissom's research." Sara said sternly.

Sara was moved to a private room against all hospital policies. Jim coaxed Jared to go downstairs to the coffee shop to get ice cream. A heart monitor, IV's and numerous other measuring devices were hooked up to Sara. Once the hospital Lab confirmed the accuracy of Grissom's testing, the doctor appeared in the room with a small vial. The doctor nodded to Grissom and said, "if indeed this works for you Sara, your friend here could become famous."

The anti-venom was administered as Grissom sat holding Sara's hand. The doctor stayed in the room to monitor her vitals. "The first 15 minutes are the most crucial", he said checking her blood pressure.

"How are you feeling honey?" Grissom said squeezing her hand.

"I don't feel anythi…."

Sara started convulsing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. The reviews, good and stern, are all part of the learning process and I learn from others. Once you finish reading this final chapter, please submit a review using the "Submit Review" button. I **_will_** write another story in the future and I **_will _**combine it with my true love of making music videos. It should be interesting. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. It's been a blast. Thanks again. _Golffer5_

**Chapter 19**

The house sat unoccupied for two weeks. A shutter, broken from the last wind storm, was left dangling from one hinge. Bundles of mail filled the mailbox with unanswered letters and bills past due. Neighbors had taken turns feeding and watering the horses that were boarded there. From off at a distance, a moving truck headed in the direction of the farm. Slowing to a halt in front of the house, the driver sharply cut the wheels to pull into the driveway.

"This must be the place." the driver said to his passenger.

The air brakes released with a loud hissing noise and the truck began to back up inching closer to the fence surrounding the house. No-one came out to greet the truck. The horses stood dormant in the mid-day heat.

Both men exited the truck and walked to the fence around the corral. "Too bad…" the driver said to his partner.

"Too bad what?" the man replied.

"Too bad **_I_** can't afford a place like this." the driver said slowly stepping up on the first rail.

A palomino horse, feeding from some fresh hay lifted her head. Her ears darted up and she began to grumble. She moved quickly to the fence where the two men were standing. "What's wrong with that one?" one man said. The palomino let out a loud whinny that made the driver step back. "I dunno."

The palomino paced up and down the fence line. Other horses that were in the barn hiding from the sun came out to investigate. "Somethin' got them going" the driver said. The two men turned to look down the road.

In the distance, a pick-up was coming down the road. The heat of the day radiating from the road gave the visual appearance that the vehicle was driving through waves of water. The pick-up pulled in the driveway and Jared jumped out of the back while the truck was still moving slowly.

"So I see you met Caroline." he said yelling while approaching the two men.

One mover motioned to the horse, "we didn't mean to scare her."

"Naw, you didn't scare her. That's mom's horse; she always acts like that when she hears mom's truck. Don't ya Caroline?" Jared said. The palomino stood perfectly still with both ears standing straight up at full attention ignoring Jared. Her nostrils flared from the amount of scented air flowing into them. She gave a low grumble and nodded her head up and down in confirmation that the smell was lovingly familiar to her.

The two doors to the truck slowly opened. Sara and Grissom stepped out of the truck. "You guys found it alright I see. We thought we'd lost you when we had to stop for a _pee_ break." Sara chuckled.

The two movers walked to the back of the semi-truck and unlocked the doors. "Where do you want us to start?" The driver asked.

"All of the books and science related stuff go into the barn, the rest? well…we'll have to make room in the house." Sara said reaching out to hold Grissom's hand.

Grissom's phone rang. "Grissom" he answered.

He held up his index finger to Sara and moved to the other side of the truck. "Thanks Jim, I'm happy too….They what? Well…they'll just have to figure it out how to run the Lab without me. I've found a new meaning to my life. You'll be here Friday?…Ok, see you then." and he hung up.

The End


End file.
